seventh_studio_mlgfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Shrek
Shrek là nhân vật chính từ loạt phim hoạt hình cùng tên được tạo ra bởi DreamWorks Studios dựa trên một cuốn sách của nhà vẽ tranh biếm họa người Mỹ William Steig. Shrek xuất hiện là một gã chằn tinh màu xanh lá thô lỗ nhưng có tình yêu mãnh liệt với công chúa Fiona trong phim. Tính cách hài hước và hình dáng cục mịch của Shrek khiến gã bị meme rất nhiều, đặc biệt trong MLG khi người ta nhắc đến gã như một tên dở hơi, yêu râu xanh vì gã là chằn tinh. Mặc dù người hâm mộ nhân vật đã tồn tại từ đầu năm 2001 với việc phát hành bộ phim đầu tiên, nhân vật này vẫn chưa có những sự ủng hộ đáng kể online cho đến năm 2010 và năm 2012, sau khi Shrek trở thành nhân vật nổi tiếng trong các câu chuyện đùa và những câu chuyện greentext. Những người hâm mộ Shrek thường gọi mình là "Brogres", tương tự như My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, các fan nam được gọi là "Bronies". Ngoại hình Shrek là 1 con chằn tinh da màu xanh lục với đôi mắt màu nâu. Hắn mặc một chiếc áo dài tay màu trắng dài, bên trong là 1 chiếc áo vest màu nâu được thiết kế riêng cho mình, quần dài sọc màu nâu và đôi ủng ngắn màu đen với một thiết kế xếp gấp ở mỗi bên. Trong khi giải cứu Fiona khỏi tháp, hắn ta mặc áo giáp hiệp sĩ. Trong Shrek 2, khi hắn được biến thành một con người sau khi bị phù phép vì đã uống loại thuốc ma thuật Happy Happ After Ever Potion, Shrek trở thành một người đàn ông cao lớn và có cơ bắp với mái tóc màu nâu sẫm ngắn và một phần rìa đơn mọc ở phía bên trái. Hắn cũng đã có được một bộ râu được cạo sạch sẽ. Trong hình dạng một con người, Shrek không để ý cho lắm tới bộ quần áo rộng thùng thình của mình với một chiếc áo giáp màu nâu, không có ống tay với một chiếc ô màu xanh lá cây ô liu và những mảng lá, cùng với một chiếc áo dài tay màu trắng. Hắn cũng mặc quần màu xanh ô liu và đi đôi giày ngắn màu nâu với một chiếc màu nâu nhạt hơn, cũng có thiết kế đường gấp ở mỗi bên. Memes Bộ phim hoạt hình Shrek được phát hành vào ngày 18 tháng 5 năm 2001. 2 Có 3 phần chính thức của loạt phim, bao gồm Shrek 2 (2004), Shrek the Third (2007) và Shrek Forever After (2010). Các bộ phim có gã chằn tinh Shrek (lồng tiếng bởi Mike Myers) là nhân vật chính, chú lừa đồng hành của mình (lồng tiếng bởi Eddie Murphy) và tình yêu của gã là Fiona (lồng tiếng bởi Cameron Diaz). Các bộ phim là một bản parody của các bộ phim tưởng tượng của trẻ em tiêu chuẩn, đặc biệt là những bộ phim do Disney sản xuất. Fandom Một số trang web đã được tạo ra dành riêng cho nhượng quyền thương mại và các nhân vật của nó. Trang web DreamWorks chính thức Shrek.com 13 có tính năng bios nhân vật, phương tiện truyền thông có thể tải xuống, trò chơi video và cửa hàng để mua DVD. Trang Facebook chính thức của Shrek 17 đã được ra mắt vào tháng 12 năm 2009 và đạt được hơn 36 triệu lượt thích trong bốn năm tới. Shrekchan 3 là một bảng hình ảnh dành riêng cho Shrek ra mắt vào ngày 29 tháng 5 năm 2012. Người hâm mộ của Shrek thường được gọi là "Brogres". Vào ngày 16 tháng 11 năm 2012, một trang Facebook cho "Brogres" đã được tạo, tích lũy hơn 1.200 lượt thích trong vòng bốn tháng tới. Brogres thường sử dụng một loạt các câu chu yện cười và cụm từ tiếng lóng mà là một game dựa trên các thuật ngữ và cụm từ phổ biến liên quan đến Shrek và bộ truyện, trong bối cảnh tương tự với từ vựng bronyspeak được sử dụng bởi fan My Little Pony. Từ vựng này thường có thể được tìm thấy trong các câu chuyện greentext và các macro hình ảnh có Shrek. Những câu chuyện greentext thường được tìm thấy trên Shrekchan 3 và thông qua thẻ Tumblr "#shrekchan." Fanart, photoshops và macro hình ảnh có Shrek thường sử dụng từ ngữ của các câu chuyện cười và cụm từ tiếng lóng được sử dụng bởi brogres. Có thể tìm thấy các ví dụ bổ sung cho thẻ này thông qua cả thẻ DeviantArt cho "#shrek" 8 và thẻ Tumblr cho "#shrek" 6 và "# shrek-jokes." 7 What are you doing in my swamp? Nhân vật này cũng đã trở thành 1 meme quan trọng và không thể thiếu trong MLG, vì được coi là biểu tượng của sự dâm đãng. Tiêu biểu là series video remix câu nói của Shrek "What are you doing in my swamp?" ("Ngươi đang làm gì trong đầm lầy của ta?"). Câu nói hay được dùng lại trong MLG và video gaming. Đoạn soundbite được up lên soundcloud thu hút rất nhiều lượt tải về. Trò chơi 420BLAZEIT có nhân vật boss chính là robot Mecha-Shrek. Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life Lưu ý: Cần cân nhắc khi xem phần sau đây, có nội dung tình dục không lành mạnh Thậm chí, Shrek đã trở thành siêu thần tượng, là thánh thần tối cao trong tưởng tượng của nhiều fan, đặc biệt là trẻ em. Shrek xuất hiện để làm trò đồi bại đối với các em nhỏ trong các câu chuyện dưới đây. "Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life"'' ("Shrek là tình yêu, Shrek là cuộc sống")'' là một loạt các câu chuyện greentext trên 4chan mà thường có nội dung là các cuộc gặp gỡ tình dục giữa các nhân vật hư cấu Shrek và fan trẻ em cầu nguyện Shrek. Bản gốc của "Shrek là tình yêu, Shrek là cuộc sống" câu chuyện đã được đăng lên 4chan vào ngày 14 tháng 1 năm 2013, kể về một cậu bé 9 tuổi, người đã cầu nguyện cho Shrek mỗi tối trước khi được làm... chuyện ấy đồng tính bởi các nhân vật chằn tinh này (hình dưới). Nội dung câu chuyện có thể xem ở video bên (có giới hạn độ tuổi). Vào ngày 30 tháng 11, YouTuber syklopaattii đã tải lên hình ảnh động của Garry's Mod với nhân vật Scout từ game bắn súng nhiều người đầu tiên Team Fortress 2 trong vai cậu bé trong câu chuyện "Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life" gốc. Vào ngày 18 tháng 3 năm 2014, YouTuber Sykotic đã tải lên mô tả hoạt ảnh trên máy tính của câu chuyện gốc. Vào ngày 25 tháng 3, video đã được gửi đến / r / videos 2 subreddit, nơi nó thu hút hơn 2.600 phiếu bầu và 150 nhận xét trong 48 giờ đầu tiên. Văn bản Gốc (TIếng Anh): "Shrek is love, Shrek is life". >I was only 9 years old '' >I loved Shrek so much, I had all the merchandise and movies >I pray to Shrek every night before bed, thanking him for the life I've been given >"Shrek is love" I say; "Shrek is life" >My dad hears me and calls me a faggot >I know he was just jealous of my devotion for Shrek >I called him a cunt >He slaps me and sends me to go to sleep >I'm crying now, and my face hurts >I lay in bed and it's really cold >Suddenly, a warmth is moving towards me >It's Shrek >I am so happy >He whispers into my ear "This is my swamp." >He grabs me with his powerful ogre hands and puts me down onto my hands and knees >I'm ready >I spread my ass-cheeks for Shrek >He penetrates my butt-hole >It hurts so much but I do it for Shrek >I can feel my butt tearing as my eyes start to water >I push against his force >I want to please Shrek >He roars in a mighty roar as he fills my butt with his love >My dad walks in >Shrek looks him straight in the eyes and says "It's all ogre now." >Shrek leaves through my window >Shrek is love. Shrek is life.'' Tạm dịch Tiếng Việt: > >Tôi chỉ mới 9 tuổi > Tôi yêu Shrek rất nhiều, tôi có trọn bộ phim và hàng hóa về Shrek. > Tôi cầu nguyện Shrek mỗi đêm trước khi đi ngủ, cảm ơn anh ấy vì cuộc sống tôi đã được trao cho > "Shrek là tình yêu" tôi nói; "Shrek là cuộc sống" > Bố tôi nghe tôi và gọi tôi là thằng đông tính > Tôi biết bố chỉ ghen tị với sự tận tụy của tôi đối với Shrek > Tôi gọi bố là thằng mặt l** > Bố tôi tát vào mặt tôi và đưa tôi đi ngủ > Tôi đang khóc, và mặt tôi rất đau > Tôi nằm trên giường và nó thực sự rất lạnh > Đột nhiên, một làn hơi ấm đang tiến về phía tôi > Đó là Shrek > Tôi rất hạnh phúc > Anh ấy thì thầm vào tai tôi "Đây là đầm lầy của ta." > Anh ấy nắm lấy tôi với đôi tay chằn tinh mạnh mẽ và đặt tôi xuống trên bàn tay và đầu gối của tôi > Tôi đã sẵn sàng > Tôi dạng mông ra cho Shrek > Anh ta đâm vào lỗ đít của tôi Nó rất là thốn nhưng tôi làm điều đó cho Shrek > Tôi có thể cảm thấy mông mình rách ra khi mắt tôi bắt đầu chảy nước > Tôi đẩy lại lực của anh ta > Tôi muốn làm hài lòng Shrek > Anh ấy gầm lên một tiếng gầm mạnh mẽ khi anh ấy đổ đầy mông của tôi với tình yêu của anh ấy > Bố tôi bước vào > Shrek nhìn thẳng vào mắt bố và nói "Bây giờ tất cả sẽ là chằn tinh." > Shrek ra khỏi cửa sổ phòng tôi > Shrek là tình yêu. Shrek là cuộc sống.'''' Xem thêm * MLG * Supa hot Fire * 420BLAZEIT Video clip Thể_loại:Meme Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Bài viết đặc sắc Thể_loại:MLG